A Tale Of Fate
by Lucas Stewart
Summary: Set Fifty Years after the Galactic Civil War, the Jedi Council and New Republic are threatened when a group of powerful Sith Jedi and their army of brainwashed Sith Soldiers declare war upon the galaxy to once again initiate the Great Hyperspace War


_**Chapter I**_

* * *

Pain...pain is what he sensed. Yet he wasn't even awake. He was only sleeping...or at least it seemed it had turned out that peaceful. He had been knocked unconcious hours earlier during the battle over Onderon. The group of Republic officers and soldiers that had followed him in must have let something slip past them, he didn't sense anything coming at him after all. They were on a simple rescue mission. A Republic general had been captured by Sith forces and was being detained. But this was no ordinary general, this was the top ranking general in the Rupublic Army. Her name was Aruille Faron, a well respected and loved woman from the planet of Corellia. She was famed for his complete understanding of strategics and military command, and the dangerous tool of politics to go with it. She held every key, to every strategy, to every tactic, and to every location where the Republic might move next. With this, the New Sith Order could completely turn the tide of this war in a mere matter of months, weeks, or even days... 

Pain...pain is what he felt. The young Jedi Master awoke...stunned and bleeding. A huge gash covered most of his forehead and yet somehow, he still rose despite the blood loss. His dark green robes draped loosely around him, giving him a base of freedom for any type of maneuver. His nearly shaven head was stained with blood that had flown from the gash and his eyes were stinging with a filmy and cold sweat. Given a moment to somewhat examine his surroundings, he had come to the conclusion that he was in the Royal Halls of the Queen's Palace...or at least somewhere close to it.

_

* * *

_

_This is who Xero Katrasi was:_

_He was five whenever the Jedi found him...just the right age. He had been born in Moenia on Naboo. His mother and father were very famous entertainers who were known across the galaxy as probably the best muscians since the fall of the Republic...which had been fifty years ago. His inheritance of Force Senseitivity is unknown but it's rumored that his great power comes from a thought so former Jedi known as Siri Tachi. He grew up in the academy on Yavin 4 and was taught along with the other Jedi until Luke Skywalker realized a great potential in him and appointed him a personal Master. His master was Jedi Knight, Kyle Katarn. Kyle taught him in the ways of a Jedi Sentinal, powered with force and swordsmanship._

_Few Jedi came to resent attention Xero had recieved from the Jedi Masters and would often defy orders and tasks that were issued to them. Kyle and Xero grew close in Kyle's aging years as they spent most of their time together settling small disputes out on backwater planets that were stationed in the Outer Rim. They also spent time with each other by Kyle telling Xero tales of the wars with the Yuuzahn Vong and the near defeat of the New Republic._

_It wasn't long until Xero had became a very powerful Jedi. His skills had exceeded his Master's during his years as a Padawan. He also had become the most studious of all the Padawan's in the academy, gaining extensive knowledge of the force and it's capabilities. He also trained with the best of the Jedi often sparring with Mara Jade Skywalker, even at times with Luke Skywalker. Both realized he would become a fine swordsman, probably the best to take up a lightsaber since the late Mace Windu in the days of the Old Republic. He had been the only Jedi in the New Order that weilded two lightsabers. In his studies the last to have weilded two was Serra Keto. At the time he gained Jedi Knight he was the age of eighteen and a very accomplished role model for the younger Jedi in training. It was only three years later at the age of twenty-one he was appointed Jedi Master and had become the youngest Jedi ever to capture the rank._

_After his apointment to Master it wasn't long afterwards that his mentor Kyle Katarn passed away. With the grief that spread through Xero he was reported to have dissapeared for weeks. It was rumored he went and spread his masters ashes on Kyle's homeworld Sulon and shortly thereafter went into solitude on Naboo to meditate and purge his mind of the grief and sadness that filled his heart._

_After returning to Yavin IV, Luke Skywalker had come down with a sickness and was bed-ridden, not being able to recover from the strange illness he passed away, shortly after his wife Mara Jade passed also, most say from a broken heart. Leaving the Temple with grief and sadness, the Jedi eventually accepted and rejoiced that the ones they had loved were now with the Force. With their departure they left the next oldest Jedi Master was the second youngest ever, Karis Thenalia, a twenty-six year old Twi'lek, with duties as Temple Master and head representitive of the New Jedi Order, a role she had to step up to, and so she did, and she did it well. She then had appointed Xero and Veras Ki'adul, a Zabrak, her personal advisors and co-intructors of the temple. He was happy, and now he had become so clear-minded recently, almost one complete being with the Force. But keep in mind...this is him then._

* * *

The halls rocked with warfare as the Republic bombers pounded Sith camps, stations, and command posts. He did all he could to keep balence as he strode through the hall way. "Where is...ah..." he sighed as he realized his lightsabers were gone from his belt. He looked around then bit at his jaw. The fact that he was walking around weaponless bothered him, but the fact that someone was walking around _with_ his weapons bothered him even more. Never in his history had he lost his lightsabers, not both at least... 

His comlink chimed and vibrated with electronic life. He toggled it on and heard himself say _Xero Katrasi here_. "Xero, are you alright? I've been trying to contact you for a little over an hour now. What happened?" It was Karis Thenalia. He cleared his throat and looked around, "I was knocked unconcious shortly after entry into the palace. I spotted a Sith Shadow...but before I could give chase something...happened."

"How does this situation look now?"

He laughed slighty...sheepishly..."A little...odd..."

"Odd as in?" She questioned urgently.

"I lost my lightsabers..."

The comlink went silent for a moment until a slight sigh escaped her mouth, "You _lost_...your lightsabers? How?"

Xero shrugged as if they were talking personally, "I don't know...I woke up and they were gone!"

"Xero, find your lightsabers...please. This situation is stressful enough, we don't need some fool to be running down corridors swinging your lightsabers around." A hint of irritaion crept into her tone.

He couldn't help it, he let out a chuckle. "Yes, mother." She let out a chuckle herself. The comlink went silent.

Xero straightened his robe and began a quick stride down the hallway to the royal chambers. The entire way down he thought about what Kyle would do in his posistion. Easy. He would pick up a blaster...but Xero happened to find them so..._uncivilized_. He gave a silent laugh and kept running. "Keep your fire on them! DO NOT! I repeat DO NOT, let them advance!" This was an order of a Republic soldier, and he ran to meet it.

"Having slight problems commander?" Xero clapped the commander on the shoulder and gave a smile. "Ah, Master Katrasi. Good to see you. Sith are pressing on all our stations, but it looks like they're trying to reach the Queen's Chamber's. We have to hold them." The Jedi gave only a nod and began to look around for a weapon, his eye finally caught a pair of Vibroblades. He grabbed them and gave them a twirl. Not quite the feel of his lightsabers...but they'd do until he found them. The main hall had been barricaded heavily on both sides and for now it looked like the fight was a stalemate. Hopefully it'd stay that way until he came up with a somewhat decent plan. He peeked around the Republic barricade to examine the arena of the Sith soldiers. It seemed they had reinforced durasteel cargo boxes infront of their actual protective blast-sheild. He began to look closer and noticed several halls ran behind it, finally realizing how large this place was. He looked to the commander, "Hold here, i'm going to try something." The commander acted as if he was going to say something, but instead nodded.

The Jedi pulled away from the Republic baricade and made a turn to the right. His heal somewhat squeaked against the glossy Correalian Marble floors which caused him to glance back. He cocked an eyebrow and looked forwards again...just in time to bump into a young woman. The both fell to the floor with a thump, the vibroblades crashing with them.

He stood up quickly and looked to her. "Oh...my. Are you..." She jumped to her feat in a fighting stance resembling the Echani fighting arts. "Fine? Far from it!" She growled. "I mean no harm, I'm here on behalf of the New Repub-"

"I don't care weather you are of the Sith Order or New Republic. You brought war to Onderon..." Her tone began to grow angrier.

"Listen you half to calm down, the Republic is here to stop the war on Onderon, the sith have mere-"

"You seem to have a knack for digging holes don't you?" She edged closer to him, still in stance. "For days thousands of our people have died for what? You're general? She is one person! Let him die, spare our thousands!"

"You don't understand...if we do not save that general, you're Queen will die, the Sith will kill her."

She shook her head for a moment and tears slightly filled her eyes. "No...no...she won't." She lashed out with a punch fueled by anger. Xero dipped back and allowed the Force to guide his foot to her chin, knocking her to the ground. She met the floor violently. She screamed and threw herself up to her feet. Xero was in a Soresu stance. Tears were running down her cheeks as she unleashed a fury of punches and kicks that was only to be met by blocks and parries. Another punch thrown, another one unsuccessful. She became to grow impatient and finally made a regretful mistake, and Xero exploited it. She threw a high right to his jaw, leaving her ribs exposed. He crouched under the punch and dropped to his right knee, the other leg thrusted into her lungs, suddenly the Force responded as an invisible hand slung her through the air into the dark marble wall.

Xero shook his head as he walked to her. "Either you help me, or the Queen will die. You must understand...I am here to help. You think I like seeing a planet being brought to ruins? I don't. Trust me...Naboo has suffered it's share. I hated seeing my hometown of Naboo burn, and unless I find that general...Onderon will burn too." Cringing in pain she looked to him, tears still in her eyes. He slowly helped her up, being sure he wasn't touching where he had wounded her. "You...you're a Jedi...aren't you?" He smiled and nodded. "Jedi are the only other's that can anticipate Echani...only others trained in Echani can see the outcome of a fight. It was as if...you saw everything I threw at you coming." She winced, it hurt her to breathe. "You fought blindly. Anger overtook you, anger and pain. You allowed it to control your movements which made them powerful, but sluggish and easy to read. Yet I am impressed, even the best trained Echani fighters are so sluggish when they fight with such rage, they tend to leave themselves open on every attack."

He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "What's your name?"

She glanced at him then quickly away. "Nalia Shan."

The name for some reason happened to ring a bell within his mind. But...it didn't exactly click.

"And your name Jedi?" He directed his eyes up to her as he collected his vibroblades. "Jedi Master, Xero Katrasi. It's a pleasure." She cocked an eyebrow at him. "A little young for a Master aren't you?"

"A little young for an Echani Master aren't you?" She smiled at the remark, "Funny guy." "Funny Jedi to you..." They smiled and ahead awaited a hall full of Sith Troopers.


End file.
